Imbrem
by MDCBD
Summary: Kageyama ne savait pas exactement comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation extrêmement embarrassante. Enfin si, il savait, il le savait très bien même. Mais cela n'empêchait pas que c'était embarrassant - et grisant -. [...] Oui, il faisait du voyeurisme, et ce depuis longtemps.


**Ceci est un petit os que j'ai écrit lors d'une compétition avec une amie !**

 **Le thème était : Jalousie**

 **Et... j'ai perdu ! *rire***

 **Enjoy !**

~~~

Kageyama ne savait pas exactement comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation extrêmement embarrassante. Enfin si, il savait, il le savait très bien même. Mais cela n'empêchait pas que c'était embarrassant - et grisant -.

Grisant parce qu'il ne devait pas se faire prendre, embarrassant parce qu'il avait quand-même quelques restes de scrupules à regarder ses senpaïs se frotter l'un contre l'autre sous la douche.

Oui, il faisait du voyeurisme, et ce depuis longtemps.

Il l'avait découvert il y a environ quatre mois, qu'il aimait le voyeurisme, et qu'Ushijima et Oikawa, les senpaïs qu'il respectait le plus, sortaient et couchaient ensemble régulièrement après les entraînements.

Il avait rapidement saisit l'opportunité de les observer en cachette, et avait commencé à étudier leur paterne. Quand ils annonçaient tous les deux qu'ils allaient rester dans le gymnase après les autres - ce qui n'était pas difficile à faire vu qu'ils étaient respectivement capitaine et vice-capitaine -, il y avait de grandes chances pour que ce soit en fait pour pouvoir se sauter dessus et forniquer contre le sol - ou les casiers, il y avait beaucoup de choix et ils semblaient aimer les endroits insolites -. Kageyama prétendait donc de partir comme les autres mais finissait en réalité par revenir quelques minutes plus tard pour vérifier si ils allaient le faire ce jour-ci.

Et aujourd'hui, ils avaient apparemment décidé de le faire sous la douche.

Tobio avait donc dû se hisser discrètement par dessus une cabine voisine pour pouvoir les regarder en plein ébat, et, heureusement pour lui, ils venaient à peine de commencer.

Oikawa était celui qui semblait le plus actif aujourd'hui, il avait collé son corps d'athlète contre celui plus musclé d'Ushijima, tous deux trempés par l'eau qui ruisselait sur eux. Contrairement aux autres fois cependant, ils ne s'embrassaient pas avec fougue, mais avec une tendresse surprenante que Kageyama ne leur connaissait pas d'habitude. Oikawa passait lentement sa main droite sur le torse d'Ushijima, caressant les muscles comme si ils étaient fragiles, remontant vers les épaules pour redescendre le long de son bras jusqu'à sa main qu'il serra ensuite. L'autre était dans ses cheveux, caressant doucement ses courtes mèches brunes mouillées et redescendant parfois vers son cou et ses omoplates - Kageyama avait vu Ushijima frissonner quand il avait fait ça, mais c'était peut-être juste qu'il avait froid (ce qui serait étonnant au vu de la température de la pièce).

Ledit Ushijima avait ses mains autour des joues d'Oikawa, le cou légèrement baissé, et l'embrassait avec tendresse et douceur, comme pour profiter de chaque seconde et sensation qu'il en retirait avec un léger sourire - Kageyama n'en était pas sûr cependant, son senpaï souriait rarement et uniquement quand Oikawa et lui étaient seuls -.

Il ne savait pas ce qui leur prenait aujourd'hui, mais au vu de son érection, le changement n'était pas si déplaisant. Comme il était prévoyant, il s'était déjà partiellement déshabillé avant de rentrer dans les vestiaires et ne portait que son boxer en dessous de son nombril. Il passa sa main dessus et tressauta en se retenant de gémir quand sa main toucha son membre à travers le tissu sombre. Il avait extrêmement envie de se toucher mais préféra se retenir encore un peu, il savait que la suite serait encore plus intéressante à regarder et il comptait le faire à ce moment-là.

Il reporta son regard sur les deux amants qui s'embrassaient toujours. Ils étaient complètement trempés par l'eau qui sortait d'un pommeau dans la mur, mais étrangement, cela n'altérait en rien la beauté de la scène - surtout Oikawa qui semblait gagner un certain charme érotique par un moyen qu'il ne comprenait pas -.

Il les vit enfin s'écarter après avoir passé cinq minutes à se partager leur salive, et quand il entendit Oikawa rire doucement fans le creux du cou d'Ushijima, il fut choqué.

C'était un rire incroyable, léger et cristallin, amoureux même, qu'il n'aurait crû entendre dans la bouche de son aîné auparavant, encore moins en la présence d'Ushijima. Il le vit ouvrir délicatement ses yeux dont les cils retenaient des gouttes d'eau, révélant ses pupilles chocolats, et les ancrer dans celles olives d'Ushijima, avant de lui sourire tendrement.

Kageyama n'avait jamais vu son senpaï aussi attentionné avec quelqu'un, même pas avec Iwaizumi à l'époque où ils étaient au collège. Il était différent avec Ushijima, plus attentionné, plus gentil. Il est amoureux, réalisa-t-il.

Kageyama sentit une pointe de jalousie dans son cœur quand il le vit apposer à nouveau ses lèvres contre celles d'Ushijima. Il chassa vite ce sentiment en se rappelant qu'il ne devait pas laisser ses émotions le contrôler ou il risquait de faire du bruit.

Oikawa commença à reculer contre un mur, attirant Ushijima à lui d'une main posée sur sa taille, et après quelques baiser supplémentaires, il finit par relâcher ses lèvres avec un soupir. Kageyama le vit ensuite approcher l'oreille d'Ushijima de sa bouche pour lui murmurer quelque chose, mais il n'entendit rien à cause du bruit de l'eau.

Ushijima mit un moment à répondre, et quand il le fit, Oikawa hocha la tête et lui embrassa le cou. Sans hésiter, Ushijima s'agenouilla devant Oikawa et son membre dressé, et, levant une dernière fois le regard vers son amant, le prit en bouche.

Kageyama n'hésita pas, c'était pour ça qu'il avait attendu plus tôt, il commença à caresser le tissu tendu de son boxer en regardant Ushijima aller et venir sur le membre d'Oikawa. Il ne pût s'empêcher de se dire combien son senpaï était magnifique avec ses cheveux châtains collant sur son beau visage, contrastant encore plus avec sa pâleur naturelle, les joues rosies par le plaisir et le corps parsemé de gouttes d'eau faisant ressortir sa musculature. Il haletait silencieusement, sa langue rose apparente, et avait une main sur la tête d'Ushijima avec laquelle il lui caressait les cheveux et guidait son mouvement.

Kageyama, de son côté, avait retiré le boxer et se masturbait franchement à présent, regardant Ushijima qui avait les sourcils encore plus froncé qu'à l'accoutumée, tout occupé qu'il était à à donner du plaisir à Oikawa qui cachait à présent ses gémissements dans la paume de sa main. Kageyama vit Ushijima prendre de plus en plus d'assurance, et Oikawa frissonner d'avantage, signe qu'il n'était pas insensible à ce qu'il lui faisait.

Et puis, peut-être que c'était parce qu'Ushijima était particulièrement doué pour donner du plaisir à Oikawa, ou juste que celui-ci avait décidé de plus se laisser aller aujourd'hui, mais il le vit relever la tête vers le plafond, sa pomme d'Adam saillant de son cou, et entendit un gémissement plus fort que les autres mourir dans sa gorge. Une expression de pur plaisir était peinte sur ses traits, démontrant d'un plaisir si fort et intense qu'il en était presque douloureux.

Kageyama le vit ouvrir partiellement les yeux, ses pupilles chocolat cachées sous un rideau de cils, et gémir doucement à nouveau. Puis Kageyama se figea. Oikawa regardait dans sa direction.

Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait. En réalité le passeur ne le voyait absolument pas, perdu dans les brumes enveloppante du désir, il regardait sans le voir le carrelage constellé de gouttes d'eau du mur d'en face.

Il essayait de se retenir de gémir depuis tout à l'heure, mais c'était vraiment dur. Ushijima était - comme dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait pour une raison qui l'échappait autant qu'elle l'agaçait -, vraiment doué, tant qu'il était sur le point de le faire jouir.

Il ferma de nouveau les yeux et renversa plus la tête en arrière, droit dans le jet d'eau qui sortait du pommeau depuis tout à l'heure. Son dos était trop cambré et il risquait d'avoir mal après, mais il s'en fichait, trop occupé à pousser des soupirs qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à des gémissements. Il avait toutes les peines du monde à se retenir de bouger les hanches pour s'enfoncer plus profondément dans la gorge d'Ushijima, mais il savait que la sensation était désagréable pour celui qui prenait alors il se contenait.

À la place, il sortit sa tête du jet d'eau, ses cheveux gouttant à nouveau, et regarda Ushijima qui s'appliquait sur son membre, les joues gonflées et les yeux fermés, un filet de salive s'écoulant à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il caressa sa tête, comme un animal que l'on félicitait pour une bonne action, et le regard intense qu'Ushijima lui envoya en retour le fit frissonner.

Il avait bien eu raison de lui demander ça, c'était tellement bon qu'il avait l'impression de brûler de plaisir, d'imploser, c'était si agréable qu'il aurait voulu que ça continue pour toujours et en même temps que ça s'arrête car il n'en pouvait presque plus.

Il frissonna en sentant la main d'Ushijima remonter le long de ses cuisses mouillées. Non content de déjà le combler plus bas, l'attaquant semblait vouloir le satisfaire autant que possible, jusqu'à ce que toutes ses barrières ne sautent et qu'il ne cède à la jouissance. Il passa ses doigts près de son entrejambe, puis les dirigea lentement vers son postérieur.

Oikawa ne put réfréner un autre gémissement quand il le sentit passer sur ses fesses, puis remontrer le long de son dos. Et alors qu'il croyait que ça ne pouvait pas être pire - ou mieux -, il les ramena sur son torse pour caresser ses muscles, effleurant délicatement ses côtes et ses tétons au passage. Oikawa lâcha un énième gémissement, et sentant une vague d'énergie déferler dans tout son corps et se répercuter partout dans ses nerfs, il poussa le visage d'Ushijima pour ne pas jouir dans sa bouche.

Et même s'il ne l'étendit pas, plus haut, Kageyama étouffait aussi un gémissement alors qu'il éjaculait.

Il eut un instant de silence, durant lequel tous se remirent de leurs émotions, puis Ushijima se releva et embrassa une nouvelle fois un Oikawa pantelant en lui murmurant quelque chose qu'il entendit cette fois.

\- Je t'aime, avait-il chuchoté contre ses lèvres rougies par le nombre de fois où elles avaient été mordues.

Et en voyant Oikawa lui faire un sourire épanoui, Kageyama sentit la jalousie de tout à l'heure revenir. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il savait qu'il ne devrait pas être jaloux mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il était jaloux d'Ushijima. Ce n'est pas qu'il était amoureux d'Oikawa, mais plutôt qu'il devenait légèrement possessif dès que son senpaï devenait affectueux avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas lui.

Le terme « affectueux », en l'occurrence, était un euphémisme pour décrire la situation.

Il se concentra en voyant qu'ils se remettaient à parler, et tendit l'oreille pour les écouter.

\- Je l'ai oublié, disait Oikawa. J'ai oublié le lubrifiant...

Il baissa la tête vers le membre d'Ushijima, encore dressé, et le sien qui reprenait du poil de la bête. Il soupira.

\- J'en ai apporté.

\- Quoi ?

Oikawa leva les yeux.

\- J'ai apporté du lubrifiant, dit Ushijima.

Oikawa ne dit rien, seul le bruit des gouttes d'eau qui leur tombait dessus se fit entendre, puis il finit par sourire à nouveau.

\- Je vais aller le chercher.

Il retira ses bras du cou et d'Ushijima et, l'embrassant une ultime fois, sortit de la cabine.

Entre temps Kageyama était redescendu de son perchoir. Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, il n'avait pas envie d'assister à ce qui allait suivre. Il partirait dès qu'Oikawa reviendrait, tant pis pour le sperme dans la douche.

Mais alors qu'il entendait les bruits de pas de son senpaï qui indiquait qu'il revenait, celui-ci ouvrit sa cabine et se figea soudainement, le fixant avec des yeux ronds.

\- Oh, murmura-t-il.

Kageyama ne dit pas un mot et l'implora du regarde de se taire. Oikawa ne dit rien pendant un moment puis passa dans l'autre cabine. Il l'entendit parler de l'autre côté du mur :

\- Je dois aller aux toilettes rapidement, commence sans moi, j'arrive.

Puis revint devant la sienne et lui fit signe de le suivre. Kageyama le suivit en faisant le moins de bruit possible, priant pour qu'il ne se fasse pas brutalement assassiner. Mais à sa surprise, son senpaï n'en fit rien à se tourna vers lui avec un sourire une fois hors de portée des oreilles d'Ushijima.

\- Je sais que ça fait plusieurs mois que tu nous regardes Tobio-chan.

Kageyama se pétrifia.

\- Et ça ne me dérange pas du tout, par contre Ushijima ne le sait pas, donc la prochaine fois, fais plus attention d'accord ?

Il tapa sur son épaule et retourna vers les douches.

Kageyama resta un instant silencieux. Oikawa savait, depuis le début. Et il n'avait rien fait pour l'en empêcher.

Étrangement, cela le fit sourire.

Il prit ses affaires et se rhabilla avant de sortir, sans même se retourner quand il entendit de nouveau la voix de son senpaï, qui, étrangement, lui parvint plus intensément que toutes les autres fois.

~~~

 **Honnêtement j'ai hésité à essayer de trouver un moyen pour transformer cet os en une fic longue...**

 **Mais finalement je vais me contenter d'un simple os !**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! *sourire***


End file.
